


Songs That Didn't Leave Me

by selenagomez



Category: adrixie universe
Genre: D/s universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenagomez/pseuds/selenagomez
Summary: A collection of oneshots that are based on songs that reminded me so much of a character that I couldn't not write a one shot





	1. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

**Author's Note:**

> AJ/Audrey
> 
> _"It's not a silly little moment, It's not the storm before the calm. This is the deep and dying breath of This love that we've been working on."_

She never liked to go out, and that’s how he knows that she’s desperate to be rid of her own house. He sees her trying to light her cigarette despite the wind outside the club. Chipped black nail varnish stark against her ever pale skin, she used to look far more polished. Even with her grunge look, there was always a planned element to her appearance. That’s faded, but he guesses she doesn’t care so much anymore. The wind blows out her lighter again, and she throws the cigarette to the ground in frustration. A flash of anger marring her face only for a moment, before she leans against the wall and she looks very young. She looks in that moment, the way she once looked after her father was finished yelling at her. The most vulnerable that she really got, which was strange to look at. 

 

It was definitely weird to see her here, in one of her families clubs. During the few times that Audrey agreed to clubbing, she would point blank refuse to go anywhere that her father controlled. Always repeating that she wasn’t going to do anything on his turf that could be used against her. AJ had always thought she was ridiculous, never once had he given a shit who knew what he was up too. Until suddenly everything was stacked against him, and he was drowning. Audrey had gotten the easiest break during their destruction, and it made him wonder if she had been right all along. As she took out yet another cigarette, AJ took the plunge and walked over to her. The wind is howling outside the club, and he can’t understand how she can bear to stand outside in the tight mini dress that she is. 

 

“Need a light?” He asks, and she looks up sharply. They’ve barely spoken, since she told him that he was a piece of shit and for a moment he wonders if she’ll hit him again. 

 

“I got one, the wind doesn’t doesn’t want it to keep burnin.” Audrey shrugged, eyes flicking up and down as she regards him. AJ thinks that she’s probably also considering whether or not she’s going to hit him. 

 

“Whatcha doin here? You hate this shit?” He asks, and she looks away from him to the door from which he came. Where some shitty EDM track pumps, as the bodies twist together. He doesn’t see the point of being anything other than direct, they’re past the games that they played as teens. Both of them stripped down to the bones of their personalities now. 

 

“Mike had to go to the doctors.” She answers and there’s an edge of something to her voice that on another person AJ might think was desperation. AJ wants to ask why he wasn’t called. But he doesn’t dare, not when she’s talking to him. “You with someone?” She asks, black rimmed eyes watching him closely.

 

“Nah.” He replies, and then he cups his hand around her lighter as she tries it again. The flame blows in the wind and catches the edge of his hand. But he’s used to it, and the pain is somehow comfortingly familiar while in Audrey's presence. He doesn’t miss it though, the flash of pain is a fond memory but it isn’t something that he really wants back. She gets the cigarette lit, and she blows out a puff of smoke. That’s how he knows her best, and that’s comforting too. 

 

“Thanks.” She says, and they meet eyes. He doesn’t know what’s going on with MIke, but he’s glad that it isn’t serious enough that she’s back at the hospital and somehow that one piece of good news feels like a victory. As she lifts the cigarette away from her mouth, they kiss. It’s not a reunion by any means, but it’s some kind of understanding. The dying embers of who they used to be glowing one final time. 

  
It’s not at all romantic, it’s a mash of tongues and bites and before they know it their fucking. It’s the only way they know, the only way to try and find a connection. They never talked before, and no tragedy was going to make them. He didn’t understand why she never seemed to give a shit about anything, but he did understand the way her nails dug into his shoulders. Fucking in her father's club in the freezing cold is desperate even for him, but he’ll take the last bit of warmth of their long burned out fire, over the sweaty mass indoors. 


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam/OC, Adam/Trixie
> 
>  
> 
> _> "How does she touch you? Can I try it too? I know it's twisted but baby I'm twisted too. I wanna know if she can make a man loose his mind."_

Anita hadn’t thought she was the kind of person who would end up like this, she had come from a very good family and gone to school with all the right people. Her parents had assured her that she was a perfect submissive, and that any young Dominant would be lucky to have her. Yet at age twenty she still hadn’t found a claim, and she found herself doing something that she would never want to admit to. She was paying for a dominant. She felt dirty whenever she thought about it, and the only way that she could justify it was by the fact that she had known Adam in high school. 

 

It had all started when she had been at a bachelorette party for her brothers claim, she had felt awkward and embarrassed in the club but then she had seen him. Going over to meet a girl at the bar. Adam Beiste. They had dated very briefly in High School and Anita couldn’t believe that he was here. She went over, and soon realised that he wasn’t in the club as a client. She hadn’t planned to spend a dollar while she was there, thinking the whole place was dirty but he had been persuasive and before she knew it she found herself in a session with him. He had made her feel special, and it felt good to have a dominant. A comfortable dominant. Someone she knew. 

 

So without really thinking about it she became a regular, she had the money. It wasn’t like she had a dominant to share her trust fund with, and her parents never noticed where she was swiping her card. So Fridays became the only time that she really felt alive, it was dangerous because without realising it Anita stopped even trying to date. Instead she found herself just wondering what she should wear on Fridays, how Adam would most like her hair. Wondering if she could get him to fuck her outside of work. Just because they had chemistry.

 

They do that once, he fucks her for free. She stays late at the club one night, and he’s obviously just finished shift. They get drunk at the bar, and they end up going back to his place. It’s not what she imagined, she always thought that if she managed to be with him when she wasn’t paying for it. Then it would feel even more intimate, more real. But it’s the opposite, he fucks her roughly. Not even making it to the bed before their bodies are rocking together on the counter. Anita can’t work out what it is at first, why it feels so off when his lips are sliding down her neck. It’s not till much later, when she’s lying between his sheets that she realises. That he’s no longer tailoring himself to her, he fucked her like Adam. Not like the version of Adam that she created for herself. He’s kissing her, and she feels like it’s someone else's kiss. Who’s mouth does he kiss like this? With such bruising force? 

 

There’s a clear disconnect in him, as they’re lying in bed. He’s not as drunk as her, and he checks his phone even as she’s speaking. Even though she knows he wants her too, she can’t bring herself to leave. She’s wanted this for too long. At one point he even dips into the bathroom to take a call, Anita wants to press her ear against the door. To invade further the life of the real Adam, to know him better so that she can paint herself into his life.

 

The next morning is awkward, he’s rude and distant and she can’t bring herself to try to stretch it out any longer even though there’s a part of her that wants to. Wants to see what he eats for breakfast, however weird that is. She’s just a little bit obsessed with this new concept of Adam. She leaves, wanting more. Anita can’t help but hope that it’s weird when she goes for her session, that he brings up their night together. But he’s perfect, the same as he always was and she hates it. 

 

She lingers at the end of his shift again, she’s told her parents that she’s dating someone and so they never question where she is and in the moment she doesn’t see how strange that behaviour is. She doesn’t realise it at the time, but when she lingers she meets the girl who’s kiss she tasted. The brunette who is sat at the bar next to her doesn’t look nearly old enough to be in the club. But then a lot of littles don’t, she’s pretty. Like a little doll, which is what Anita assumes she is. She’s so quiet, that in the few words that they say to one another. Anita catches maybe one or two, and she thinks nothing of the girl. Doesn’t even bother to remember her name.

 

Much later, she wonders how that tiny girl can handle Adams bruising kiss, thinks that every move he makes must be too much for her. Like a small child trying to hold her own against a wave crashing on the shore.

 

Their sessions aren’t enough anymore, and he’s never around at the end of work. Anita doesn’t know how to capture his attention, their weekly meetings don’t feel authentic anymore and so she does something crazy. Something desperate, after a few too many cocktails she goes to his apartment. She justifies it by telling herself that he never told her that she couldn’t come to his place, never told her that they couldn’t see one another outside their sessions. But that excuse feels wobbly even as she knocks at his door. 

 

She half expects no answer, but what she gets instead is even more stunning. There’s a faint barking and then footsteps, and the door opens to reveal the curly haired brunette from the club dressed in an oversized hoodie and knee socks. In her arms is a small dog which yaps upon seeing her. Anita blinks for a moment, too surprised to say anything for a moment.

 

“Um Hi?” The little brunette says in her exceedingly quiet voice. Petting the dog, and clearly trying to quiet it. “Can I help you?” She asks, brown eyes curious and wide.

 

“Oh no.. I think I must have the wrong place sorry I’m a little tipsy.. I thought this was Adam Beistes apartment.” Anita says embarrassed to have got the wrong place. Even though she was sure she had memorised what it looked like.

 

“No you’re in the right place, this is Adam's apartment. I’m his submissive Trixie.” The other girl replies with a smile. “He’s not here right now.”

 

As the word submissive leaves the other girl's lips, Anita's eyes flick up to the collar around her neck and her blood runs cold. Adam has a submissive, a real one, who lives with him. Her heart sinks and she finds herself speaking without really thinking about what he’s saying. “Oh, I’m his friend Anita.. Sorry I just popped over to say hi. I should have probably called first.” 

 

The other girls brow furrows just for a moment, and Anita watches as Trixie regards her for a moment. There’s something in the brunettes eyes, that seems almost angry before she wipes her face clear into a pretty smile.

 

“Oh it’s nice to  meet you, do you want to come in for a minute. Adam won’t be back for a long time, but I can give you some water or something. Help you sober up a bit.” Trixie suggests, and Anita knows she should say no. She really does.

 

“Sure, that’s so nice of you. I’m sorry to be a bother, I’ll remember to call in advance next time.” Anita smiles, and follows Trixie into the apartment. It’s different to the last time that she saw it, there are photos of Adam and Trixie together on the mantle. Anita studies his face in the pictures, drinks in the new cushions and the little dog bed in the corner.

 

“How do you know Adam?” Trixie asks, as she fills a cup of water and puts it down on the same counter that she fucked Adam on. 

 

“We went to highschool together.” Anita replies, and takes a drink of the water as she takes in Trixie. Memorises the pale skin, the wide dark brown eyes, and the curve of her body. This is the girl that Adam takes to bed at night, and she’s nothing like Anita. Who got her senior high boob job, and a nose to match. Long honey coloured hair, that’s helped by extensions. Anita knows she’s beautiful, and it’s almost annoying that this girl in her ugly oversized hoodie has her feeling insecure. 

  
Their conversation doesn’t last long, and despite Trixie not saying a rude thing to her. It’s clear that the other girl is pleased to be rid of her. Anita wishes she could wash her away so easily. All she can think of now, is how Adam must kiss her. How he must look at her, think of the two of them curled up in his bed. How perfect their life must be.


End file.
